A Hospital Emergency
by AngieSashTumblr
Summary: A new killer strikes in Boston. Will Jane and Maura be able to stop him before he finishes off his list? This is a Short Story based on the Rizzoli & Isles TV Show!
1. Chapter 1

**Please follow Angie_Harmon , we're trying to get her to 100,000 followers! Enjoy this fanfic!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Hayley, open the door!" Jodi Graham called out, banging loudly on her friend's front door. The cold wind was creeping through her thin jacket as she stepped aside and peered through the window. There was no sign of her friend, but the car in the driveway and the coat on the rack betrayed that Hayley indeed had to be home. "Damn it."<p>

She rounded the house to try the back door, only to find it locked. With a sigh, she took her phone out of her pocket and as she was typing Hayley's number, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. There was movement inside. Leaning a little to the right, she saw the shadow of someone rushing through the house towards the front door. Jodi quickly ran towards the front at the sound of a car being started. She yelled Hayley's name, but was too late to stop the car.

She threw her hands up in frustration. Her breath looked like a cloud in the air as she breathed out through her mouth. Suddenly, her breath hitched. The front door was open. Hayley never left the front door open. She moved towards the door and scanned the hall. "Oh Gosh," she whispered under her breath at the sight of a blood trail running up the stairs. Jodi held her breath and climbed the staircase, not knowing what she'd find.

Hayley's bedroom was the first door on the right, but it was big, but empty. Then it was the guest room on the left, but that one had no sign of Hayley either. Only one room remained. The bathroom. She slowly opened the door and nearly jumped out of her skin. Her scream echoed through the house as tears filled her eyes and she covered her mouth. Smears of blood covered the mirror completely, the bath was filled with ice cubes and syringes and the air had a hint of disinfectant.

_**A couple hours later**_

A loud ringing noise woke up the raven haired girl who was comfortably lying in her bed. She groaned at the sound and glanced at the clock, reluctantly reaching out for her phone. "This better be good, it's 7 a.m., I still have half an hour of sleep left."

"_What, no good morning?"_

"Good morning, Frost," the girl sarcastically said, stretching while trying to cover a yawn behind her hand. "Now what is so important you have to call now? Can't it wait until I'm at work?"

"_There's been a murder, Jane. One block away from you. A girl just called it in."_

"Couldn't they have waited until, like, the afternoon or something?" Jane sighed, throwing the bed sheets off her body. She got up from bed and moved towards her kitchen, taking a pen and a piece of paper out the drawer. "Alright, give me the address and I'll be there asap." She noted down the address Frost dictated before ending the call.

"Seven a.m.? Really? Who calls in a murder at seven a.m.?" she said to herself while walking towards the bathroom to get ready. "Don't they ever sleep?" It didn't take long for Jane to get ready. She just had to comb her hair, brush her teeth, apply some make up, change into her clothes and jump in her boots. Skipping breakfast, she grabbed her keys from the counter and left her apartment.

Halfway down the stairs, she realized she had forgotten something. Sighing, she turned around and took two stairs at a time in order to be quicker and as she opened her door, Joe was waiting next to his bowl with his head tilted slightly to the right. "No, I didn't forget you," she quickly said, opening the pantry and taking out the dog food. She gave Joe some dog food, but the dog refused to eat. "Okay, fine, I did forget you and I'm sorry for that, is that what you want to hear?" With another tilt of his head, he seemed to be satisfied and he began to eat. "Seriously?" Jane shook her head and left to go to the crime scene.

It only took her two minutes to get to the house and as she got out of her car, a black Lexus drove up right next to her. "You look awfully happy this early in the morning," Jane said as the medical examiner stepped out of her car, her blue blouse neatly tucked away in her black skirt. "Why are you so happy?"

The smile on Maura's face only grew as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So you're too happy to tell me?" Jane questioned, following Maura in the house.

"There are reddish brown stains on the carpet," Maura noted, ignoring Jane. She pointed to the drops that were leading to the stairs.

"Why don't you just call it blood?"

"Maybe it's something else," Maura answered casually, looking up to see Jane with a raised eyebrow. "Like, strawberry juice."

"Right, right," Jane nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "You do know you still owe me your half of the deal we made where you had me running in that stupid puke outfit, right?"

Maura squinted her eyes at the detective and took in a deep breath. "It is… possible that these stains are blood."

"Possible? That's hardly admitting it."

"You were still asleep when Frost called you, weren't you?" Maura commented, continuing her way up the stairs and pointing out the blood trail.

"Does my face look that horrible?" Jane asked, following Maura up the stairs and to the bathroom.

"No, you're just extra grumpy when you're disrupted from your sleep."

"Jee, thanks." The detective let out a small sarcastic laugh as the medical examiner opened the door. Jane's eyes went wide open. "Well, that's original."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! This is a Short Story so there won't be many chapters and the chapters won't be that long.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Please follow Angie_Harmon , we're trying to get her to 100,000 followers! Enjoy this fanfic! Thank you for the reviews on the first chap!**

* * *

><p>Hayley's body was lying on the death table – as Jane always liked to call it – with Maura hovering over her, scalpel in hand. "How many syringes did you say they found in the bath?" she questioned, bringing the scalpel to Hayley's torso and making an incision.<p>

"Twenty. They had to get this girl out the ice and melt it first in order to find them," Jane explained, watching how precise Maura did the autopsy.

"I found twenty entry wounds of needles on her legs, thighs and torso. It must've been torture. Being put in a bath with ice cubes… Filled with syringes… Anyway, the DNA results came back. Her name is Hayley McAlistair. Have you seen her in your neighborhood before?"

Running a hand through her hair, Jane took a better look at the girl. "No, I haven't. I think she just moved there because that house was on sale for quite a long time." She started hovering.

"Wait a second," Maura mumbled more to herself than to Jane as she put away her scalpel. She walked towards Hayley's head and lifted it slightly to confirm her suspicion.

"What?"

"Jane, this girl had cancer. Her hair loss is consistent with chemotherapy." Maura softly laid down Hayley's head before leaning her hands on the table. She closed her eyes and bit her teeth, making Jane round the table and lay a hand on her back.

"Maura, what is it?"

"She had cancer, but she was doing great. She reacted well to the chemo. Whoever killed her knew she had cancer. He put a whole bottle of disinfectant all over her body, although I don't understand why seeing as he was going to torture her anyway, then put her in the bath with ice cubes and syringes. He made sure all the needles were in her body and let her suffer in that bath for about half an hour. Then he took a knife and slid her throat," Maura explained, opening her eyes and letting out a sigh. "She died 19 hours ago."

Jane nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go upstairs. Call me if you find anything else," she said, walking out the autopsy room. She took the elevator and went towards Korsak's desk. "Hayley McAlistair, fourteen needle entries, throat slid with a knife and cancer patient," she informed him.

"Yeah, I know, they just brought Jodi Graham in. She called in the murder this morning. Jodi is Hayley's nurse and she was supposed to check up on her yesterday afternoon. Said she found Hayley in the bath," Korsak answered, handing Jane the file before getting up from his chair. They walked towards the interrogation room.

"Hayley died 19 hours ago and now it's…" she looked at her watch. "Nine, so that would make it two p.m. yesterday. Why didn't she call it in immediately?"

Korsak shrugged, pointing to the door. "You want to do the honors?"

"Gladly." With a sly smile, Jane walked in the room and let the file fall on the table. "Jodi Graham. Why did you wait almost a day to call it in?" she asked, cutting straight to the case.

"I was scared! Hayley was lying in that bathtub… I couldn't… She was dead anyway, the paramedics wouldn't have been able to do something, neither could I," Jodi answered through her tears as she refused to look at Jane.

"She was dead anyway?" Jane repeated, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. "It didn't occur to you that the longer the body stayed in the eyes, the more evidence would be lost? We don't even know where to start. The killer left no DNA, no fingerprints, nothing. And you just made sure you made yourself a suspect, because you were there at the time of the murder."

"There was someone else!" Jodi quickly shot back, her hands leaning on the table. "It was a man. He was dressed in all black. I saw his shadow when I went round the back to see if her back door was open. By the time I ran to the front, he had stolen Hayley's car."

Drawing her mouth in a straight line, Jane nodded thankfully before leaving the room. "Frost, put a bolo out on Hayley's car."

"Jane," Korsak said, rushing up to his former partner. Jane turned around and looked at him. "There's been another murder."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please follow Angie_Harmon , we're trying to get her to 100,000 followers! Enjoy this fanfic! Thank you sam_ziva for the review! The next chapters will be a little longer. **

* * *

><p>"Exactly the same as Hayley McAlistair," Dr. Isles said as she put her examining box on the ground. She walked closer to the bath and glanced at the mirror covered in blood. "The blood hasn't even dried yet. He puts the bodies in ice cubes to make it harder to find the time of death."<p>

"Yeah, I just talked to Kate Davis. She says this girl is April Silverman. Kate's her nurse and she called it in right away. Said she saw a dark figure driving off in April's car, which means Jodi was telling the truth," Jane explained, while checking the bathroom for any evidence as the familiar smell of disinfectant filled her nostrils. "There probably are twenty syringes in that tub."

Maura placed her hand on April's cold chest. "She has a catheder. She was getting chemotherapy," she said, turning around to look at Jane.

"Jane!" A voice yelled from downstairs. "Jane! They found April's car!"

"Coming!" Jane called out, looking at Maura. "Alright, see if you can get anything, then call me if you do." The medical examiner nodded, but Jane was already halfway down the stairs. "Let's go!"

"We put a bolo out right after Kate told us he had driven off in April's car. Five minutes later, they called it in."

"Well, it's quite hard not to spot it." Detective Jane Rizzoli raised an eyebrow as she walked around the bright yellow car. She raised her hand and pointed to the car with a grin. "I bet you it glows in the dark."

Shaking his head, Korsak decided to ignore Jane's comment and opened the door. "They dusted the intire car and came up empty handed. Nothing. Not even a hair."

"Man, this guys good," Jane sighed, running a hand through her hair. He had abandoned the car in a small street. Not many people passed by on a daily basis so there was a good chance that no one even saw him getting out of the car. Suddenly, Jane put her hand on her gun. "Wait a second…" she mumbled, squinting her eyes a little.

"What's – "

"Police! Freeze!" Jane yelled, pulling out her gun and holding it up. A man jumped up from behind a couple dumpsters and dashed off into an alley. "Son of a .." Jane commented as she rushed after the man with Korsak and Frost hot on her heels. She turned around the corner and nearly hit the stairs of a fire escape as she ran too close to the wall. Luckily, she ducked just in time, but she lost a couple seconds on the man. Frost shot past her and turned around the other corner where he had to stop dead in his tracks. The alley was a dead end and there was no sign of the man.

"Damn it!" He cursed as Jane and Korsak caught up with him. "Where'd he go?"

"He can't have gotten far, I can see no doors or anything else away from this alley," Korsak said, looking around. He pushed against some bricks to see if there was a hidden passage, but nothing moved.

"This is not Harry Potter, Korsak." Jane shook her head as she kept in a chuckle. "This won't turn into a gate which leads to a hidden alley."

"Alright, smart-ass," Korsak shot back as they turned around and walked back to the car. "I'll call this in and get some units to sweep the area."

"This guy's good," Jane had to admit as she put her gun back in its holster.

Arriving back at the office, Jane almost ran into Maura, who was rushing towards her. "Wow, Speedo, what's up?"

"Someone left something on your desk," Maura answered, taking a hold of Jane's arm and leading her to the elevator. Once they were out, she pointed to an envolope on Jane's desk. "And the reddish-brown stain… Well, I'll hold up my end of the deal and say it's blood."

Glancing at Maura, Jane slowly walked towards the envelope and picked it up, careful not to touch any of the blood. She managed to open it and took out the letter. There was one single sentence written in big black letters.

**DON'T COME TOO CLOSE**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. :)<strong>


End file.
